


In The Midst Of Darkness

by s_xlvne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU story where it is only mainly canon compliant, But probably going to only list down only the major characters, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, I'll add characters along the way, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Plot Twists, Some parts are entirely canon, Some parts are taken from canon and tweaked, Some parts are totally made up, Swearing, There's so many of them I can hardly keep track
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_xlvne/pseuds/s_xlvne
Summary: He was against it at first, but slowly, he gave up, gave in, and gave her everything he had. This is the story of how having someone by your side can change everything. Slow burn so please bare with me for the first few chapters and I'll be sure to try to get them closer ASAP without ruining the plot. (: Will probably be quite a long story with quite a bit of emotional parts every few chapters.





	1. A surprise from the Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first fanfic and well it was meant to be a one shot but I suddenly had the plot and before I knew it, poof! I had started writing and I can't stop now. I have no betas (can anyone kindly explain what/who betas are, for I have no idea about them, thank you very much) and all mistakes solely belong to me. I own nothing but the plot and have to thank JK Rowling for bringing the Harry Potter world to live for this will not exist if she had not written the HP books. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story! (I know this is a long note but I just had to type it all out, I'm sorry)

The Headmaster had calmly walked into the Great Hall in the midst of dinner and almost immediately every student stopped whatever they were doing to watch him approach the sneering Potions Master, conversed quietly with him and a moment later, he walked out of the now very silent Great Hall, with his Potions Master stiding behind him, sneering and snarling at any student brave enough to make eye contact. Once they had walked out however, the Great Hall had almost immediately buzzed with activity, with students talking about why Professor Dumbledore had been late for dinner and why he had come in all of a sudden and what exactly had been said to the glaring Potions Master.

In the midst of things, no one had noticed that Hermione Granger, brains of the popular Golden Trio, was also not present in the Hall since the start of dinner... Well, no one except Harry Potter himself, but he had assumed that Hermione had once again buried herself in books and not come down for dinner since their exams were less than 6 months away. He turned his attention back to what Ron Weasley was saying and he sighed, almost regretting that he had done that. "No Ron, I don't think Dumbledore is going to fire Snape for always frowning or glaring at students and being a terrible git in class since he has been doing this to his students since he had started teaching and he's still teaching here, isn't he? What makes you think that Dumbledore would fire him this year? And no, I don't think he called Snape out during dinner to just suddenly make him a D.A.D.A. professor either so don't you worry about him terrorizing you in D.A.D.A. classes." He sighed. It was going to be a long dinner if you asked him, and a long dinner it was.

Soon the excitement had died down and everybody had gone back to the task of finishing dinner in which Ronald Weasley had tried to flirt with some girls from Ravenclaw by shoving 7 chicken drumsticks into his mouth at the same time which resulted in him choking on all 7 and Harry had to slap him on the back so hard that 1 of the drumsticks actually flew over to the Slytherin house table which had made the Ravenclaw girls scrunch up their faces in disgust and some Slytherin boys had even started mimicking Ron's face when he had choked on the drumsticks which caused snickers from the Slytherin girls. He was about to ask Harry what he had done wrong when all of a sudden, the rubies in the Griffindor hourglass had suddenly plunged so low, Ron was convinced that they had only half of what was originally there. At the sound of the rubies plunging downwards, every student and staff and turned to look at the hourglasses, and as if on cue, the jewels in the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin hourglasses plunged downwards too. 

Shocked by the sudden and drastic plunge, Nevile Longbottom had first turned disgustingly green, then dreadfully white, then finally fainted from shock and Madame Pomfrey had to ask Ron, who was sitting on Nevile's left, to help carry him to the sick bay and terrified murmurings had started within the entire student body and everyone was wondering the same thing. What exactly did Dumbledore say to Snape, for him to have deducted so much house points from all 4 houses, even his own, from which he had favoured and hardly taken points from, mind you, and now Nevile wasn't the only one fainting from shock and alarm, and the Head of Houses, with the exception of Professor Snape, were all busy getting students to the sick bay for Madame Pomfrey to revive them. 

Deaputy Headmaster Minerva McGonagall had just gotten the 2 Grifindor student who had fainted to the sick bay when she had clenched her fists and thought, 'Severus will pay for this, Albus too. I wonder if a tongue tying spell would do the trick. Or should I Transfigure them both to be sweeping brooms for the elves for 3 whole days? The both of them had better watch out,' she thought angrily. 'What in Merlin's name was Albus thinking?! What has he done to make Severus so angry and upset that he has taken so many house points off each and every house, even his own favoured Slytherin?!! I shall have a talk with the both of them soon, this cannot happen again!'

Meanwhile, what happened in the Headmaster's office half an hour before the jewels from all 4 houses had all plunged drastically... **"I WILL NOT DO THIS ALBUS, THIS IS GOING TOO FAR, THREATENING ME IS NOT GOING TO WORK YOU INFURIATING WIZARD!"** Severus Snape had roared, and Hermione Granger had visibly flinched at his outburst, and though as expected as it was, Hermione had still been shocked and terrified at his outburst, and she soon focused her attention back on Dumbledore, who was looking very calm and at ease for someone who had just been shouted at, by a very furious and red faced Severus Snape no less. 

She sighed inwardly and thought, 'Here we go... I knew this was a bad idea but its the only chance we've got...' She sighed again, not realizing this time round she did it verbally and Snape had suddenly turned his attention on her as he heard her sigh, and immediately shouted, **"DID YOU SERIOUSLY AGREE WITH HIS ABSURD PLAN HAVE YOU LISTENED TO WHAT'S HE'S SAYING-"** Hermione looked over at Dumbledore and the old wizard had the cheek to actually grin mischievously at her and she sighed, rolled her eyes at him, turned to a very furious Severus Snape and stopped him from continuing by shouting **"JUST SHUT IT AND LISTEN TO HIM WOULD YOU! I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT WE GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, AND WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING THIS! NOW SIT DOWN, SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE AND BLOODY LISTEN!"**

A very stunned Severus Snape had staggered and finally plonked himself down on the chair he had been sitting on just moments ago, obviously still processing the fact that Hermione Jean Granger, a muggle-born witch who was half his age, is his student, and is now sitting very calmly beside him in another chair, had just shouted at him. No student had ever dared to do that to him. None. And Albus bloody Dumbledore had his signature twinkle in his eyes which showed that he was highly amused, even if he just had a small smirk on his face. "Now, where were we, my dear Severus, before you so rudely interrupted me and started shouting so loudly I think they might have had actually hear you from the Great Hall?"


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets an explanation... And we see what exactly is bothering him...

After a tiring 10 minute talk between the Headmaster, Hermione Granger who had dared to shout at him and himself, Severus found himself stuck in a position like no other. "Do you get what I'm trying to say, Severus?" "You- You want me to- to- to bloody **_MARRY HER IN SECRET TO PROTECT HER_**?! What the bloody fuck are you thinking you- oh gods how exactly can I help protect her?! I'm You-Know-Who's closest and most trusted spy, and if he ever finds out that I'm married to- to- to her," Severus said, inclining his head towards Hermione who was seated on his left who had become silent once Dumbledore had finished explaining everything to him, and continued. "She will most definitely **NOT** be protected in any way! What in Merlin's name are you thinking?! I can't marry and protect her, it'll just put her in more risk you old fool!" He sighed, infuriated that Dumbledore had actually though of such a foolish plan, and that Miss Granger would even agree to this foolish plan of his.

"Severus, first you know that You-Know-Who will never know of your marriage. Your marriage will be kept a secret, and I and Mad-Eye will be your only witness. And you know full well that your Occulumency is stronger than His Legilimency, so don't tell me he will see it in your memories, Severus. We are doing this because the Order had heard that Hermione would be targeted next just because she is friends with Harry, and by marrying you, whatever she does, feel, and wherever she is, these information will all be known to you, and vice versa, and that is going to be especially useful when we need to find Miss Granger here, or you after you've gone for a summons. And you're a pair of very powerful wizard and witch and I trust that with you two bonded, your powers will definitely be twice as strong and I believe that will ensure that you both continue to stay safe." Dumbledore explained everything as though he was just talking about the weather or the latest Quidditch match theories with Severus, and that was something that pissed Severus off endlessly. 

He knew that Dumbledore was right. In everything. And that was something he'd hate to admit, but he had to. He was just about to object again when Miss Granger suddenly cut in. "I would like to remind both of you that I am still here, thank you very much, and I would like to be included in this, as it'll affect my life very much as well. And for the record, Professor Snape, I am of age, and may I remind you that one : the final war is about to begin and Headmaster here has already told me what you were ordered to do," At this point Severus clenched his fists so tightly he was amazed he didn't draw blood, and gave Dumbledore what is to be a death glare, but the old wizard just smiled knowingly and nodded at Miss Granger, encouraging her to go on. "And I will be able to help you with more of your tasks if we are married and two : I wasn't forced into this, I agreed of my own free will. So if you would please, stop objecting already. You have less than 2 weeks to complete your task of killing Professor Dumbledore," she said as though it was nothing serious and Albus even bloody nodded along with her! "And I would like to do this without any further delay of course. So what would your choice be, Professor Snape?" 

By now both Albus and Miss Granger had turned to face him, and he noted the annoying twinkle in Albus's eye and his scowl turned even darker if it was possible, considering how dark it already was, and Severus was sure Albus knew of his minor crush on Miss Granger- alright, it probably wasn't minor, but it was something that he had always been able to control, ignore and leave aside, until now. He growled, noting that Miss Granger was still staring at him, and he abruptly stood up and started pacing, uncomfortable that he was being stared at by his crush- it sounded so wrong! Like he was being a lecherous old man, and he knew he isn't one, and he didn't want to become one now! 

*Flashback to 3 months ago*

He had first realized his "feelings" for her 3 months ago, when he had accidentally met her in the Room of Requirements when he had asked for a place to relax and unwind and when he had opened the door he stood stunned when he saw Miss Granger seated on the Slytherin green sofa in muggle sweaters and jeans and who was equally shocked to see him there, for he had gone in the middle of the night when he was sure he could be alone. Her clothes had hugged her curves tightly and he could see that she was no longer a young know-it-all who was so determines to impress all her professors. Suddenly, he knew he was screwed. Screwed big time. He had bloody _feelings_ for his _student_ , who was _half his age_. Feelings that shouldn't be there. He silently used Legilimens on her and was shocked to find out that she wanted to stun and obliviate him for fear of serving detention and if it had been any other student, he would have immediately done that. But to his horror, he laughed. Threw back his head and laughed. 'Bloody hell! When was the last time I laughed?! I can't believe I just did that gods what is wrong with me" He mentally scolded himself after he had finally collected himself and he immediately smirked. "Miss Granger, I believe that even if you managed to stun me, you would still not be able to obliviate me, since I happen to be very good at wandless magic, Legilimency and also Occulumency and I don't think your magic and skills are strong enough to alter my memories without me knowing, so please kindly remove that awful thought from your head."

*Hermione's POV of what happen in the ROR*

'Ugh, I can't believe Ron and Lavender are actually still together after seeing how much they fight and seriously? Sucking each others face off in the Griffindor common room isn't helping things either' I sat on the Slytherin green sofa in my sweaters and jeans and sighed out loud, "Even you know too? How can this happen... How in Merlin's bloody name am I supposed to deal with this- this- this "crush" of mine oh gods save me _he's a slytherin and he's twice my bloody age and is my goddamned potions **professor**_ and he just _**absolutely**_ hates me have you seen just how he stared and scowled at me in class and now even _Harry_ knows and he actually dared to just _grin and "comfort" me_ , saying "Oh don't worry 'Mione, I'm sure you still have a chance" **AND HE BLOODY WINKED AT THE END WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH HIM** oh gods I can't believe this is happening" Finally letting everything out, I screamed into the room, knowing I had asked for a place to unwind and relax and that the Room will soundproof itself. 

Luckily I had sneaked out in the middle of the night, just moments after _Ron bloody Weasley_ had sneaked into the girls dorm. And I do not wish to know what is happening right now. Looks like I can only stay here for the night and hope that no one would notice me missing from the Griffindor quarters. Just mere moments after I had made myself comfortable on the blasted Slytherin green sofa which the Room had felt must be bloody Slytherin green and bloody remind me of a certain attractive Potions Master- 'oh gods Hermione you're insane. _Attractive?_ Since when has that been used to describe Severus Snape, bloody dungeon bat, greasy git and god knows what other nicknames Harry and Ron have made for him.' the door opened. 

Shocked, I grabbed my wand and spun around to meet a equally stunned Professor Snape at the door. 'Oh gods of all the professors that could have found me why must it be him?! Bloody hell, he's going to report me! And I'm going to serve detention! With him! Blast it! If only I could find a way to stun him and perhaps obliviate him...' I eyed him, trying to judge if he was about to leave and report me, when suddenly, he started laughing. He **BLOODY LAUGHED**. It was different from the usual chuckle I heard him produce and that was the closest I got to hearing him laugh! Bloody hell, what was he laughing about!? "Miss Granger, I believe that even if you managed to stun me, you would still not be able to obliviate me, since I happen to be very good at wandless magic, Legilimency and also Occulumency and I don't think your magic and skills are strong enough to alter my memories without me knowing, so please kindly remove that awful thought from your head." He broke my train of thoughts and as I finally realized that he had use Legilimency on me, I quickly reapplied my strong layers of Occulumency back up. I had learned Occulumency from Dumbledore himself and had been too confident in thinking no one would find me and use Legilimency on me at such a late hour. I turned crimson red when I realized what else he could have picked up on from my head. Luckily, he seemed to have only read that thought and I applied my Occulumency just in time as I felt him trying to penetrate my mind again.

He seemed shocked at the resistance and suddenly I felt him withdraw, and his face turned deadly serious. "Miss Granger I believe you should have been in bed, for it has been 2 hours past curfew and it is to my knowledge that no student is allowed to be out after curfew am I right, Miss Granger?" He narrowed his eyes and before I could even make up any excuses, he had said "50 points from Griffindor, and a month's worth of detention with me, Miss Granger, and if you don't hurry back to the Griffindor," he spat out the last word as if it was some sort of poison "common room right now there would be worse consequences, Miss Granger..." He narrowed his eyes and growled my name, causing a pool of warmth to immediately soak my pants and I trembled under the intensity of his gaze and quickly sqeaked out a "Yes sir" before scurrying away. When I had finally gotten into the Griffindor common room after getting lectured by the Fat Lady of course, I finally gave in to my trembling legs and sank down in one of the big, red and huge sofas surrounding the fire place and thought, 'Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into now!?'

*Severus POV of what happened*

She had seemed shocked and alarmed at my sentence and I knew she knew I was using Legilimency on her. What I did not expect was for her to apply Occumency to prevent my... "attacks"... if one may call it that. I could've easily broke through her barrier, after all, I learnt Legilimency from the Dark Lord himself and both my Legilimency and Occulumency has greatly surpassed his, and no one will ever be able to best me, if I may say so myself. But I shocked myself by withdrawing. 'I don't want to hurt her mental health by pushing, she could suffer mental damage and I don't want to hurt her!' I was disgusted by my own thoughts and obviously immediately added in my head, 'Of course, it is only because she is my student, nothing else more than that. I wouldn't want to have the injuries of a student caused by me would I, now that wouldn't stand with the Board nor will it with Dumbledore.' But somehow, my heart knew better. 'Severus do you really think its merely because of that lousy piece of lie you call an excuse? What if-' I cut myself mid sentence, not wanting to go further than I already have. I was angry. Angry at myself, for having such useless feelings for someone like her. 

Without really meaning it, I growled at her. "Miss Granger I believe you should have been in bed, for it has been 2 hours past curfew and it is to my knowledge that no student is allowed to be out after curfew am I right, Miss Granger?" She opened her mouth and made to speak but I cut her off. "50 points from Griffindor, and a month's worth of detention with me, Miss Granger, and if you don't hurry back to the Griffindor," I spat out the last word as if it was some sort of poison. I had hated Griffindor for it was the house in which my bullies for 7 years were in, and yet, look at me, fallen for a muggle born Griffindor, again. 'Have you really not learnt your lesson from last time, Severus, do you really want to get hurt again?' I berated myself silently. "common room right now there would be worse consequences, Miss Granger..." 

She was shocked and scared. I could see it. From the way she has gone deathly pale and silent to the way her knees were trembling slightly and the way her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white, I knew. She immediately squeaked a "Yes sir" and scurried out, seemingly wanting to be rid of my presence almost as soon as possible. 'What did I tell you, having this "feelings" for her is bad! She obviously doesn't like you and hates you! She hangs around with Harry bloody Potter, The Boy Who Just Bloody Had To Live, and that poor excuse of a pureblood Ronald Weasley. Did you think it would be different from last time? You have always been an utter git to her and her friends! What makes you think that she would accept you after what you've done! Severus Tobias Snape, this time, you've really gone mad.' I sighed and spun sharply, striding back towards my quarters in the dungeons, knowing full well that if I am going to have to see her every evening for the next month I am going to need some serious self control to not do anything inappropriate. It was going to be a long and torturous month...

*Back in present time, in Dumbledore's office*

Hermione was still staring, Albus still had that god be dammed twinkle in his eyes and Severus have still yet to find a single solid and valid reason for him to object. "But why... Why **_ME_** , of all people.. You could've just found some other powerful wizard can't you? Why me?!" He shouted, annoyed at himself for not being able to find a excuse to object and Albus, for arranging this. He definitely had something to do with this arrangement, especially after Severus had told him about my "feelings" and he had just said, to which Severus quote, "If you never try, you'll never know, my dear Severus..." and he even chuckled and that bloody twinkle was back in his eyes! Just thinking of the scenario already made Severus pissed off and he immediately wanted to strangle the infuriating wizard there and then, holding back for the fact that he wasn't suppose to actually kill him until a fortnight later. 'I must be crazy, thinking about killing him just like how I'm thinking about brewing potions in my head, I've officially gone mental.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was a lot to take in, right? It was a lot for me to type too and my mini holidays going to be over in 12hrs *cries* and I really hope I would be able to have at least chapter 3 out by then. If I am not able to then I apologize deeply and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! As I've said feel free to comment and leave kudos and even give me suggestions on how things should progress for our favorite couple! Thank you so much for reading, and until the next chapter, see you!☺ I know I left the part about their detention out but that'll be in chapter 3 so don't worry!


	3. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has made his choices... Will he regret his them? Next chapter will consist of flashbacks. This chapter will get slightly(? Fine quite a bit) emotional. (Just a warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated this after so long. I was revising this chapter as I had a ton of ideas for this chapter and it would ultimately affect the story greatly and I chose this path to take. Starting from this chapter the story might not be canon compliant and I'll be making some things up along the way. But I'll try to make most of the story as canon as plausible, without spoiling the story. Thank you for your understanding. (: **Things will get a little emotional for this chapter and probably the next too. Most emotional feelings both our favorite couple will be going through were all experienced by me before and I write by my own experience. Things may differ from what you know and at points both characters may seem a little OOC but please bare with me. Thanks** Do go over and follow me at @joanwxtsvn on Instagram for sneak peaks of future chapters and stories! (:

"Ah yes, why you indeed, I think that that question should be left for our dear Miss Granger to explain, shouldn't we?" Dumbledore said, amusement clearly shown in his eyes, while he turned and winked at Hermione, who had started shifting uncomfortably in her seat right now, and the fact that Severus had abruptly spun to face her and was currently staring at her with such intensity that she couldn't find it in her to start speaking didn't help either.

"So. Um. As what Professor Dumbledore has said, um- I'm- um- gonna have to um- you know, um-" Hermione had seem to lose all her gusto as soon as all the attention was on her and add the fact that the room was now deadly serious and silent didn't help much too. "Well Miss Granger , just _spit it out _already!" Severus growled at her, almost ready to storm out of the room immediately. " **FINE THEN** , I'LL SHOW YOU, I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU YOU-" "Ehem, Miss Granger? Control, please." Dumbledore stepped in just in time, for Hermione had almost shouted "you idiot of a man I had to fucking fall for". Upon realizing this, she immediately blushed a bright red, while Severus just made another threatening sound from the back of his throat, knowing that whatever Hermione had wanted to add on behind had been something he wasn't allowed to hear, and that Albus knows that too, so he stopped her just in time. _'What could that be though, its not like I've never been called a "Greasy Git", "Dungeon Bat", and many more irritating nicknames those dunderheads are calling me "in secret", though its not much of a secret anyways."_ He quickly snapped to attention when he realized Albus had started talking.__

"Ehem, so, as what Miss Granger was saying," _What about whatever that she's not said yet you sneaky old bastard? _"We're going to _show _you what exactly happened and what needs to be done."____

"In here, you'll find the memories of what has happened for the past 24 hours. I suggest Miss Granger go in with you to... ah.. make sure you don't... overreact, let's put it that way," Dumbledore brought out the pensive which was already filled with the silvery liquid substance of his memory of the past day and was now looking rather cautiously at Severus, whose face had turned rather grim at the sight of the pensive. 

"So... When I see these I'll... ah.. _finally_ understand what's going on, then. If that's so I suppose you leave me no choice, is there, Albus?" Severus sneered. Albus winced. He knew his Potions Master has never been fond of the pensive, for the only times which he had asked him to use a pensive was to put in memories after memories of each Death Eater meetings, and every time he had put a cold and blank look on his face, as though doing that might help protect him against the world and the cruel things Albus was sending him to do. He flinched at the memory of his blank face, which he had already donned on. He sighed internally. "Severus...," he started, but the Potions Master had already walked over to the pensive and said, "Its fine, there's never been much of a choice for me, is there? Its always about somebody else, never about our dear Severus's welfare, is there? Now let's get this over and done with, shall we, so that our dear _Miss Granger's problem_ can be solved as soon as possible, isn't that right? Its fine, _I'm fine_. I've always been the least of any ones worries."

Hermione had winced at her Potions professor's tone. It was one of the tones he used when he ignored all feelings and only strived to accomplish whatever mission he has to. She didn't mean for him to have to resort to this. She didn't want him to do this because Dumbledore was forcing him. She understood how it felt like, being the one everybody counts on in times of help, yet receiving no thanks or reward for everything she had done. Everything was obviously only about Harry, The Boy Who Lived. Or Ron, the boy who was best mates with The Chosen One. Nothing was about Hermione Granger, the only muggle-born of the trio, the brains of the group. Without her Harry wouldn't even have survived first year. Yet all credits were given to Ron and his _"great display of chess playing Hogwarts has ever seen for the past century"_. Oh yes, there was **something** said about her, but it was all added in last minutely, because Dumbledore had wanted Griffindor to win the house cup, instead of Slytherin. She found herself often wondering what would have happened if she were to had been sorted into Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had debated between Slytherin, Griffindor and Ravenclaw and she had almost been a hatstall - with a sorting timing of 4 and 3/4 minutes. She had chosen Griffindor when the Hat had asked, and sometimes, she had seriously regretted that choice. 

Griffindor boys ignored her, unless they wanted her to help do their homework, or they wanted Hermione to give them a copy of their notes, or when they wanted her to come up with a believable excuse for not doing their homework or being late to class. The girls often excluded her in their conversations, because she was often seen with her nose in a book. The girls thought that she was too studious and no fun at all - after an incident where she had stopped them from sneaking off after curfew to go and party at the Astronomy Tower back in second year. She knew she had always been not welcomed by the girls since first year, but after that, it was as though no one wanted anything to do with her. The fact that she even had friends - if that was what you called people who only needed you around when they were able to gain something from you and when they won't gain anything from you, they kicked you aside without even a second thought, was because she was "friends" with _The Chosen One_ and _Ron Weasley_ , who had suddenly became a Quidditch star back in third year. 

Harry had more than often told her that he really cared for her as a brother, but she often found him on Ron's side when she and Ron had fights or arguments. When she had tried to explain about theories about topics to Harry, he had a faraway and misty look in his eyes as he nodded along to whatever Hermione was saying while he kept his eyes glued to Ginerva Weasley, the youngest of the 7 children Molly Weasley had. It was then that she had sighed and excused herself by saying she was going to the library to do research, leaving the noisy common room without even a backward glance. 

She didn't go to the library. Instead, she went to a quiet place where she could do her thinking - the Astronomy Tower. What she didn't realize was that Professor Snape had gone up to the Tower to relax and think too, but encountering Hermione up in the Tower, he had changed his mind and silently stood in the darkness, not wanting his presence known as he observed her as she sat down on the Tower and faced the little Hogsmeade town as her curly, golden brown hair whipped behind her. Her eyes were closed and she had looked very old at that moment, her face filled with indescribable sadness. He had gone back to his quarters feeling worse than before, and had taken more points from students unfortunate enough to cross his path. They had obviously complaint to their respective Head of House, with the exception of Slytherin, for even they had the brains to know to avoid irritating their Head of House when he's in a fowl mood. Not that complaining did any good either. Minerva, Flitwick and Pomona had all been served a session of lashing out by Severus and he had left them feeling shocked, furious and upset. He of course had obviously left with a giant, royal smooth swish of his robes and a great bang of the door of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Severus both suddenly found themselves in front of the despicable pensive and she could almost swear that she heard Sev- _Professor Snape_ gulped, and she risked a glance at him. His face was impassive, but his eyes shone with anger, shame and a whole lot of sadness. But when she blinked, those emotions were gone with no traces that they've ever been there in the cold, dark and impassive black, intense eyes of his. 

"R-Ready?" She offered her hand. Hands trembling slightly despite herself. Snape unexpectedly took her hand and said, "Let's not waste anymore time. Calm down Miss Granger. I will not have you breaking down right now." With that, he pushed himself into the pensive, dragging Hermione with him. Dumbledore stood at the side with a grim and severe face, watching the pensive and thought, _Did I make a mistake with these two? They are so similar in so many ways... I owe them both too much. Without the two of them, the wizarding world might have already lost its last hope... I'm sorry for what they have to go through... Alas, if I had been more concerned about Tom back in his days in Hogwarts... And Severus, back when he was still a student... And now Hermione..._


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione both have a sad past... Will they be able to talk about it with each other and make progress in their relationship? Or will it always be "the one thing in their way" of having a happy future together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops looks like I forgot about the detention in Chapter 3... Sorry guys... I'll try to include it in this chapter alrights... So sorry again but thanks for reading!! (: Will try to update more often but will probably only be free around June (June hols hehe) Much love to you amazing and supporting readers!! <3  
> Side note :  
> In this story Lily will seem to be very arrogant and stuck up while studying at Hogwarts, so for all Lily lovers perhaps you should skip this chapter? Or maybe just read this and don't kill me. I'm sorry. Oh and just a tiny spoiler : in this story Lucius is good. Good as in fighting for the Light too and also being a real and good friend to our couple ;)  
> Fact : I'm a Slytherin (From this chapter on I'll start to put in a fact about myself in the notes. You can skip the fact part but I do advise you to read the notes as they'll mostly be things about the story and plot (;

"Are you okay?" The first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes were the concerned and warm black eyes of Severus Snape, and immediately all feelings of nausea vanished, leaving her with a whole zoo of butterflies in her stomach. She felt her mouth go dry and she wondered why didn't he show concern to others more often. He looked nicer without that horrible scowl pasted on his face and she suddenly found herself very interested in his eyes until she finally found her voice and barely managed a "Yes thank you" when he abruptly let her go and scanned the room with those intense eyes of his.

"As I was saying, Headmaster, I'm certain Hermione will be the next target. I was following two Death Eaters just now, and I overheard that they are planning to ambush her soon. I was almost caught eavesdropping, Headmaster, you've got to believe me!" Sirius cried. "Ugh. _Black._ Of all people, it just _had_ to be him." Severus muttered under his breath. "Sirius, are you sure about this? If this news is unreliable..." Both Hermione and Severus could sense the Headmaster's doubt, being in his memory. What they didn't expect was for Sirius to suddenly cry, "Headmaster! I'm certain they are going to attack Hermione soon and we need someone to protect her, someone who can watch over her while she's in school to make sure she doesn't get abducted! Look, I know I've always bullied Sni- Snape, but his really the best choice for this role. He's Hermione's professor, I know it's wrong, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's the most powerful and smart wizard around, and we both know that he won't hurt a student. Even if she's not his student, I'm sure he won't hurt her either. He's - he's always got a good heart, ya see? I hate to admit this but if he wasn't so set on getting into Slytherin I might've been great friends with him. His appearance isn't really as bad as what we've been telling him, he's not so bad looking - trust me, there were actually tons of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls that had a crush on him, it was just that he didn't talk to other students that often, you know, so he didn't know. And he's got that air of mysteriousness around him, yea? Cause he never speaks a lot to anyone not from Slytherin or anyone who isn't Lily, you see,"

"And well, he's smart. Like really smart. Yes I used to always pick on him because of that exact reason but has anyone ever thought of _why_ I wanted to? I was... I was- fine, I was jealous, happy? There were girls literally throwing themselves at him, approaching him for "help with work", just because he's so damn smart but he's always rejected them all, all for Lily. And yes he fell out with Lily soon after but he still wouldn't talk to anyone other than his Slytherin "friends", Avery and Mulciber - a bunch of dogs, I say! - and well you know how hated and feared those two were. And well to get to the point, he's single, ya know? And... I've- I've ways felt guilty over what I've done to him in the past.. Ya.. Ya know? Don't tell him I said this, but, I _want_ to make it up to him... Like at least Hermione would be a good influence on him right, maybe some of her cheerfulness and talkativeness would rub off on him? And make him more approachable? Fine its because I wanna apologize without him hexing me and killing me thrice over, and probably in a thousand different methods in which lots I've never even heard of, but its good for Hermione too, you see?"

"They're both intellectually fitting for each other, both always having their noses in a books, both have a unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and both have grown up in the Muggle world and have both suffered under bullies," at this point Sirius winced and almost looked guilty and shamefaced but he continued, "and thus would be able to relate to each other better. Well, if Snape won't kill Hermione on the first day it should be okay, won't it? Plus he's the only single and available and trustable male Order member you're left with, and I'm a fugitive, remember? And don't tell me you're gonna make her marry Mad-Eye please. Remus's got Tonks you see, and Arthur, Molly. The Weasley twins? No thanks. And well the others either are already paired up or don't know Hermione that well and you don't expect her to just randomly marry _Harry_ or _Ron_ , would you?" Sirius scrunched up his face in disgust and said, "Thus you're left with Snape. Either that, or you find a better method to protect her, and I assure you I've thought about it for a really really really long time before finally agreeing to this plan. I know I don't sound like the old Sirius, but you know, twelve years in Azkaban really changes people you know... I just wanted to at least know that I've apologized to him at least before I die, yea, you know?" 

Severus stood there, stunned. He didn't expect- no, he _never_ expected that Black, _Sirius fucking Black_ , would ever do something like this... To talk about him so... so kindly...

Was it really possible? For him.. to _marry_ Her- Hermione? Her name sounded so alien when he tried to test it out in his head, and only years of training allowed him to not grimace at his own actions and he sneaked a glance at her. She however, had no training and whatsoever, and thus wasn't really able to control her emotions displayed on her face.

Silent tears had made two trail of salty moisture down her rosy cheeks, and the indescribable sad look he had once seen was back again and now even more apparant in her almond coloured eyes, and she was staring off into space, seemingly thinking about something else, something that caused her great pain, apparently, for now she had started whimpering, which might have escaped someone else's notice, but definitely not Severus's. And now that the memory has ended and they stood there in silence while the memory started replaying, her sobs and whimpers were made more apparent to Severus, and he contemplated between staying and ignoring her, being the cold hearted and evil Potions Master he was supposed to be, or to be himself, and go over and take her into his arms and console her. 

_Now she needs someone, and I will be that someone. It's not the time for me to choose my pride and role over helping her._ He thought, as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him while rubbing her back and making soothing sounds to comfort her. This seemed to make her trust him more to now proceed to wail loudly in his arms, while clinging onto his robes and burying herself deeper in his arms, and for a moment there, all he could think about was how he just had to console her, how he just had to see that brilliant smile of hers again, and how to never ever see her cry again. _Some people look disgustingly awful when they cry, but Hermione... She somehow still has that sense of maturity and beauty while crying..._ He thought as he pulled them both back into the Headmaster's office and after giving the Headmaster a silent and solemn nod of his head, he flooed them both to his quarters and with much difficulty, admistered her a combination of calming drought and sleeping drought. He laid her on his own bed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and strode out to the infirmary to get Poppy to look over her while he went to mull things over.

The students unfortunate enough to cross his path had at least 50 points taken away from their house, even those from Slytherin, for the slightest of reasons like walking too fast or too slowly or any other reason he could think of, which caused the major drop in jewels from the hourglass all 4 houses.

"Severus Snape you stop there you- YOU CAUSED AT LEAST 4 STUDENTS FROM EACH HOUSE TO PASS OUT BY TAKING SO MANY POINTS OFF EACH HOUSE UNTIL THERE'S LITERALLY NO MORE POINTS LEFT IN ALL THE 4 HOUSES!" Poppy Pomfrey shrieked as soon as she had seen Severus enter the infirmary. Severus flinched slightly despite himself, and for the god knows how many time in his life, he was deeply thankful for the loose and wide robe that he wore, making the action unnoticeable.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling as he calmly said, "I'm sorry, Poppy, but something happened and I currently have a hysterical Miss Granger in my chambers and would really like you to be there to take care of her until she wakes. I have given her a double dose of sleeping drought combined with a calming drought so she should be out for about a whole day. Do not ask for the reason, Poppy. You know very well that I will not say anything that you shouldn't know," he warned the matron as her saw her mouth open, then continued, "I will be out for... some.. business... And won't be back until tomorrow morning to take care of her, and until then I can't just leave her alone in my chambers. Poppy please, I can't approach anyone else for this." He sighed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, appearing even more older and tired then what he usually showed, and the matron's heart melted.

She had watched over him ever since his first year. His first visit to the infirmary was caused by the annoyingly arrogant James Potter and Sirius Black, and he had to literally drag himself in, all bloodied and dirty. She had wasted no time in attending to all of his injuries, and had questioned him about who did that to him and how and why. She remembered she once thought, _Why did Potter and Black have to keep bullying him? Was it something he did? Something he said?_ The matron had felt it appropriate to approach the Headmaster after Severus had dragged himself into the infirmary all bloodied and tired looking for the fifth time that fortnight and to her anger, the Headmaster had just dismissed it as a case of childish and slightly rough House rivalry and did nothing about it, much to both her dismay and anger. She had grown to like and care for him as a son, and as the years passed, the motherly instinct were apparent as she tried to advice him against joining _them_. The Dark Lord's followers. The _Death Eaters_. After the death of Lily Potter, the role of him becoming a spy in midst of the Death Eaters were revealed to her, as she was needed to tend to his injuries that he obtained under the Dark Lord, especially after coming back to Hogwarts after meetings with Him.

She brought herself back to present times to see that her "son" - she had come to think of him that way, especially ever since the werewolf incident back when he was a student - had collapsed onto a nearby chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did every time he was feeling stressed or worried or irritated about something, and had rested his elbows on the table next to him and had sighed audibly. 

"Fine, I'll floo to your chambers now. Should I bring anything along with me or is there any special instructions or requirements that I should need to know of?" She was relieved to find that Severus and relaxed slightly, and his posture wasn't so rigid as it was moments before. "No, nothing, though if she cries out in her sleep it might be good to give her one or two doses of Dreamless Sleep potion. She needs a good rest after what she's just been through." He sighed again, now resting his head in his hands and his hands on his thighs. After a moment he looked up and added, "Thank you so much, Poppy." with a thankful look in his eyes. 

She had kept to her promise and flooed over to his chambers immediately and got herself busy by helping the girl in question change into a new set of clothes and gave her a sponge bath while she was at it, and immediately noticed how skinny and wirey the chit was. _Just like Severus was- no, still is._ She made up her mind to form a plan to get both bookworms to fatten up while she sat at attention by Severus's bed, watching over Hermione with a fondness she usually reserved only for Severus. _It wouldn't hurt for me to care for her as a mother too, the poor thing has muggle parents who don't understand how things work in the magical world and must be feeling so lonely and upset... Now let's see what she needs in order to gain some weight..._

Severus had immediately left the infirmary after thanking the matron, and had no doubt that Hermione was going to be in good hands. He sighed, more audibly now that there wasn't a single soul in sight, as he made his way up to the Astronomy tower, where he usually liked to do his thinking late at night when there wasn't a single soul out. _How ironic,_ a voice inside him said sarcastically, _You're gonna get to kill the old meddling buffoon up here in this very tower very soon. Hasn't that been your dream for god knows how long already?_

He clenched his fists tightly at the mere thought of it. Why did it always have to be him?

Back when he was just boarding the train to Hogwarts for his first year with his ex best friend, Lily Evans, things hadn't seemed so complex as they did now.

Back then, he didn't know of House rivalry yet.

Back then, he didn't know of a life where he had to sacrifice his everything for a mere boy, where he had to answer to two mad and cunning masters everyday, and where one wrong action or word could bring him to his demise.

Back then, everything was perfect as it was, with Lily being his best friend and him finally having a chance to get away from the abusive drunk his father was. He was finally so happy that God had given him this chance. He didn't know that things would soon take a big dramatic turn.

He didn't expect to meet James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and of course that betraying little disgusting rat, Peter Pettigrew. 

He didn't expect for Lily to not want to be seen with him after he was Sorted into Slytherin, a fact he was both proud and shameful of.

He didn't expect that the House rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin was so bad that they constantly was at each others' necks, trying to hex or curse any member of the opposite House.

He certainly _knew_ that Lily had wanted to be in Griffindor as soon as she had heard about the four Houses, but he didn't expect that she would want to stop walking with him or even talking to him just because of a stupid House rivalry.

And things just got worse on from there. No matter what he did, it was always never enough, never correct. Lily had grown to spending more time with James fucking Potter and his pathetic gang of four, the lame excuse of a group named "The Marauders". Sure he had been hurt, but he had his mates in Slytherin too. Lucius Malfoy, for example, was one good example. Though he didn't quite like how Bellatrix Black behaved at times, she was still good company when she knew how to keep her mouth shut, though he had never given up on his friendship with Lily. 

Sure, many others implied that he had romantic feelings for Lily, but those were all complete and utter bullshit. She was his first friend, and his first best friend at that, and he didn't want to give up their precious friendship over a stupid House rivalry. 

The breaking point was when James bloody Potter had to use his own spell on him - _his own spell!_ and even take down his greying underpants. Lily had tried to come to his rescue that day, and under all that humiliation he was suffering from, he had lashed out at her, shouting, "I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood!" Needless to say, the fall out was neither a private nor minor nor was it one which didn't include the entire school looking on and laughing at him. It wasn't the private and emotional fall out he had imagined they would soon have, after getting rejected on his offer for him to do a pair work with her because "James wouldn't want it, and besides, Griffindors aren't supposed to even _get along well_ with _Slytherins_... You _really_ should be honored I'm still even talking to you, you know." It was the exact opposite, except that it was a thousand time worse.

He had lied in wait under the Griffindor tower to apologies, but she had rudely threw it in his face that she, in turn, would not "even want to hang around with a stupid, ugly and disgusting Slytherin Death Eater", and that he "had best not come near her again or all he'll certainly never live to see another sunrise again". 

He brought himself back to reality, checking the time by casting a quick and nonverbal tempus charm and realized it was already nearing curfew, which meant a good two hours had pass after leaving the Great Hall with Dumbledore. 

Thinking of that only reminded him of the girl who was now without a doubt, lying on his bed sleeping. 

He was expected to marry her, to keep her safe. What was wrong with this entire plan? Albus certainly knew about his feelings for Hermione, but would Hermione be willing to really marry someone- someone like- like _him?_

He was, without a doubt, probably the most unlikeable and unattractive professor in the entire of Hogwarts, but he did make up for it with his wits. He knew that Hermione was one who preferred brains over brawns, or in this case, over appearances. 

But is it worth it? To sacrifice her bright future? A bright and wonderful future she can never have if she really chooses to do this. Would- would she? Would she choose him over her future? But why the hell would she even do that for _him_?! The most hated professor of all times?!

He grimaced as he thought about the detention which he had given her three months back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a bit, and I really sincerely promise that the dentention parts would be out soon. Sorry for delaying it again a and again, but I go with the flow and when I think of ideas I usually type them out along the way, when I feel they are ready to be introduced into the story. Next chapter we will look into the detention and how it has affected Severus and Hermione, and what will happen once Severus goes back to his chambers. Stay tuned! (; Chapter 5 will be out by 20 March(Singapore date and timing), and I'll try to work on Chapter 6 ASAP. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my story!! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment down below to tell me how I fare or can improve! Thanks (:


	5. Important Announcement

So hey. To everyone out there who is still following this series, I'm sorry but I'm rewriting this entire story. This story actually started as some kind of way to I don't know... To prove myself? And this entire story was definitely not well thought out and honestly, what I wrote I cannot continue and well I guess this is, in a sense, goodbye to this series. Don't worry, as I've said, I'm _rewriting _this series, so I'll be reposting this later. You can check out my profile on Wattpad if you have a Wattpad account too! You can find me under @s-xlvne !! I'm going to post the rewritten series on there first (as soon as I've rewritten all the already written chapters and started on at least 5 more new chapters, that is) so do go over and give me a follow if you can! Thanks so much to every one of you who are still patiently waiting (though I don't think there's going to be anybody so thank you to all those who have left kudos and comments on this, really, thank you so much.) and I promise I'll get back to this series as soon as possible, though it's not going to be anytime soon. I'm currently working on like 4 new books that are all still being written and edited and I can't wait to publish them on Wattpad as soon as I've got around 15 chapters (excluding the prologues) written! Again, sorry and thank you to everyone who has in one way or another supported this series and I promise you this is not the end! I hope to see all of you again soon, either on Wattpad or back here! ;) <3__


End file.
